What do i do?
by ChelseaMaria
Summary: michael and Maria fanfic, all about isabel destiny and angst. COMPLETE
1. thoughtful

Maria brushed back a loose strand of hair with her hand whilst she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the customers to make up their mind.  
  
"Ok, so I'll have some orbit rings and a cheese burger with fries, and she'll have a diet coke and fries." The man announced pointing at his daughter who sat opposite him as he finally made up his mind. Maria scribbled it down, picked up the menu and headed towards Michael to give him the order. Michael was in the kitchen chopping up onions but barely paying attention whilst he was lost in thought.  
  
"What you thinking about spaceboy." Maria quizzed bringing Michael back to reality as she handed him the piece of paper with the order on it.  
  
"Nothing." He lied taking the order off Maria, frowning. "You look tired." He continued changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I've done a double shift. I've gotta cover Liz, Max has taken her out to dinner for their anniversary of something." Maria explained. She opened her mouth about to ask him about his about his thoughts again but a customer started calling 'waitress' and she rushed off to see to them. Michael sighed with relief that she hadn't been able to ask him what he was thinking about again cos he didn't know what to say. The truth was he was thinking about all this destiny talk and the dreams he and Isabel had been having and what they could mean. He knew he couldn't tell Maria that because he would hurt her and he'd done a lot of that already lately. At that Isabel came through the back door searching for Michael.  
  
"Michael I need to talk to you." She demanded storming in to the kitchen. Michael glanced nervously into the restaurant to check that Maria was busy and satisfied that she was walked over to Isabel.  
  
"What." He asked nervously flitting glances over to Maria.  
  
"It's about the dreams, I think I'm, I think I'm.." She stammered.  
  
"You think you're what." He snapped.  
  
"Michael I think I'm pregnant." She rushed. Michael stood in shock at what she'd just said his mouth open in awe.  
  
"Whose is it." He asked. Isabel just glared at him and the realisation hit him. He was about to shout when he realised where he was. He went over to the window and saw that Maria was being hassled by some customer and went back to Isabel.  
  
"What you think it's mine. It can't be we've never even kissed." Michael exclaimed.  
  
"I know that, but we don't know how this whole alien pregnancy thing works. Where not humans Michael it's not the same way."  
  
"Look I can't have this happen right now everything's going so well with Maria."  
  
"What, you think I want this cos I don't. Michael I'm petrified." She said hysterically hugging Michael who smoothed down her hair in comfort he knew it always worked with Maria. At that Maria came barging into the kitchen and Michael and Isabel sprung apart looking guilty.  
  
"Sorry did I disturb something here." Maria asked looking between them both.  
  
"No, I was just going." Isabel replied walking out.  
  
"What was that all about." Maria asked glaring at Michael.  
  
"Nothing." He shot back. "Don't talk to me like that Michael." She spat back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just a little stressed right know." He apologised which left Maria a little baffled because he never apologised but she brushed it aside and went over to him gently kissing him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Listen my mom's out of town tonight so I could come over to yours tonight." She announced smiling at him mischievously and he grinned back.  
  
"Yeah you do that." He replied kissing her again just as a customer called out for the bill. Just as Maria rushed off Michael glanced at his watch and saw it was nine-o clock, closing time. He'd spend tonight with Maria and think about this whole mess in the morning.  
  
Michael finished clearing up the kitchen and walked out to collect Maria who was turfing out the last customer and locking the door. As she was turning over the closed open sign Michael snuck up behind her and hugged her from behind.  
  
"Ready to go home." He asked into the crook of her neck and she nodded.  
  
Michael fumbled around for his keys and hurriedly opened the door and him and Maria fell through onto the floor kissing. Michael got up kicked the door closed with his foot, picked up Maria who squealed in surprise and carried her into his room. 


	2. truth and destruction

Michael awoke early the next morning. He'd tossed and turned all night thinking about what Isabel had said. He looked down at the beautiful petite blonde lying beside him and smiled. She looked so peaceful. He lay and watched her for a while resting on his arm. With the other hand he stroked her long wavy blonde hair and her soft porcelain skin. He watched her slow steady breathing and thought how lucky he was. He'd never have thought that he Michael Guerin would ever be here doing this with somebody as beautiful and amazing as Maria Deluca. Of course he'd never admit that he felt this way towards her or tell people that he often sat there and just watched her sleep. Not so long ago all he had was Max and Isabel, but they had each other and he'd always felt like the third wheel. Now he had someone, he had Maria and he couldn't have been happier. That was also something he wouldn't admit. He was supposed to be a stonewall who didn't feel anything for anyone and who was never happy. He intimidated most people and he liked that, no- one would try to get to know him or approach, but Maria saw through it and noticed he was just scared. Scared to let anyone in, scared of them knowing the real him and leaving, but she'd broke down the barriers gotten to know him and the whole alien thing and she was still here this had baffled him but then he'd realised why she was still here. She liked the real him, in- fact she loved him and he loved her. That's why this whole Isabel thing was so confusing what was he supposed to do. He decided he'd tell her when she woke up, but for now he'd let her sleep and watch her some more. However a loud knocking from the front door ruined his plan. He sprang out of bed and ran to the door before they woke Maria up. He swung it open and came face to face with Isabel who barged in.  
  
"Look Michael we need to talk about this, you're not leaving all this to me, it's your repnsibilty too you know." She exclaimed.  
  
"Hey keep it down Maria's sleeping." He hushed.  
  
"Oh, how cosy. Does she know."  
  
"No, I'll tell her after."  
  
"Yeah sure you will Michael. What are you gonna say. So Maria the thing is Isabel's pregnant and the kids mine. " Isabel snapped but froze when her eyes moved towards the bedroom door. Maria was stood in the doorway in Michael's shirt looking at them both disgusted. Michael followed Isabel's gaze and his eyes landed on Maria.  
  
"Baby how long have you been there." Michael asked.  
  
"Long enough." She choked.  
  
"Look, I'll leave you two alone." Isabel rushed quickly leaving. Maria stood in the doorway looking very fragile and alone, which made Michael want to protect her so he walked over to her and reached out his arm to comfort her but she slapped it, away.  
  
"Michael just don't! I can't believe you'd do that." Maria shrieked running back into his room and slamming the door shut on him. Michael tried to open the door but she'd locked it, he went to use his powers to open it but decided against it. Maria quickly threw back her hair with a bobble and threw on her clothes and searched around the room to try and figure out what to do. Michael stood on the other side of the door arguing with himself on whether or not to open the door and what to say. He finally came up with something and blasted open the door and stepped in but found the room empty with the window open and his cheap tacky curtains billowing in the wind. He looked out and saw Maria's Jetta speeding away.  
  
He called her numerous times that day but received no answer. Max had come over and Michael had told him the whole sorry story. Max had advised him against going over to see her and said Liz had had suggested that Maria would need time to cool down. He was practically tearing his hear out in frustration. He was about to pick up the phone and dial that familiar number again but Max put his hand over the phone and stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing Maxwell." Michael exclaimed.  
  
"Look I know you probably don't wanna hear this right know but you need to talk to Isabel and find out what you're gonna do. Then I think you need to talk to Tess. As much as I hate to say it, but she'll know more about alien pregnancy than we do." Max explained softly.  
  
"Look Max I don't care. I just need to talk to Maria."  
  
"I know you do but she doesn't wanna talk to you right know so the best thing to do is give her some space, sort out this whole pregnancy thing, then when you've decided what your gonna do go and find her okay." Max instructed. Michael considered this for a moment and nodded. He knew max was right so he set off in search of Isabel.  
  
He found her at the crashdown sipping a lemonade. He slided into the booth opposite her sighed.  
  
"What happened." She asked looking up at him.  
  
"She freaked out and left me." He answered looking down at his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to find out like that, it was a horrible way for her to find out."  
  
"Anyway would have been a horrible way to find out. It's not exactly something she'd wanna hear. Look, I'm not hear to talk about Maria, I'm hear to talk about what's going on with us." He replied looking up. "I think we should talk to Tess."  
  
"Yeah me too." She replied getting up from her seat and throwing down some change.  
  
"What, you wanna go now?" He asked rising to his feet.  
  
"Yep, I know where she is." Isabel answered leading Michael out of the diner. Maria watched them go from the kitchen. She 'd gone down to get her and Liz some snacks when she'd seen him come in. She'd watched them talk at the table and almost cried but she decided that she wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction. He cheated on her he was the one that should be upset not her. It was his fault. She grabbed her car keys off the cutting table and ran out to car and drove.  
  
The next day Michael arrived to school on time for once in hope of catching Maria to tell her the good news. Isabel wasn't pregnant. They'd gone to her house that night and explained to her the circumstances. At first she laughed at their naivety. He remembered her hysterical laugh when she'd said ' you can't get pregnant from a dream I never even thought YOU were that stupid Michael.' He hadn't even taken notice of her snide remark but had leapt up in sheer joy. Apparently these dreams were recollections of there past lives when they had been together on Antar. It had nothing to do with know. 


	3. confessions and lies

Okay I know it's been REALLY long so I last updated but to be honest I totally forget with my major pile up of coursework and exams but I checked my email earlier for the first time in ages and found a couple of reviews and my author alerts from fan fiction and remembered how I'd neglected my story. So anyway here goes and don't forget to r&r  
  
Michael took his seat in geography and tapped his foot against the side of the table as he impatiently awaited Maria's arrival. The teacher ran through the register and Michael realized Maria hadn't arrived yet.  
  
"Michael Guerin. Of course not what was I thinking, Jackie Hanes." The teacher read.  
  
"Um actually I'm here." Michael called out. The teacher looked up to hear the voice she barely recognized and did a double take when she saw whom it belonged to.  
  
"Michael Guerin, nice of you to join us. Long time no see. Is Jackie Hanes in sorry?" She continued as a couple of his fellow students sniggered, so he shot them a glare and they quickly shut up and slumped into their seats as if to disappear.  
  
"Turn to page 127 of the Geography textbooks please class. I thought maybe we should look more at universal geography this week class. Today where going to look at the UK, does anyone now what countries make up the United Kingdom?" The teacher asked and a few pupils put up their hands.  
  
"Yes John." She said.  
  
"England Miss." He replied.  
  
"That's one of them John, but what about the others." She asked. "Mr. Guerin why don't you answer this one." The teacher continued. Michael noticed the smug look on several faces as they thought he wouldn't know so he thought why not surprise them.  
  
"There's Wales, Scotland, and England which are connected and also Northern Ireland. There are some small islands off the sides, such as Anglesey, which, is just of the shore of North Wales. Then there's Cornwall, which some people class as being in a contributing country of their own, whilst other people argue it's a part of England." He shot back. The teacher looked at him in exasperation with her mouth wide open in shock. Several of his other classmates all looked at him astounded.  
  
"Okay, well done Mr. Guerin. So class, why don't you draw the map and name the four main countries that make up Great Britain." The teacher instructed after she regained her composure. As Michael was looking out of the second floor window staring at the sun the classroom door opened.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Miss James, family crisis and all. Won't happen again." Maria's voice broke through the silence of the class and Michaels head shot up.  
  
"That's fine Miss Deluca, take a seat and be quite. There's no point in you beginning British geography today, the bell is going to go in a minute. Put please make sure you borrow someone's notes and copy up." Miss James instructed as Maria slid into her seat. Sure enough as she did the bell rang out ending lesson one. Everyone scraped back their chairs and exited the room and filled the corridors as they scrambled off to second period. Michael dodged past people until he could grasp hold of Maria's arm. He swung her around to face him, and she glared at his arm then his face, as she tried to get out of his grasp.  
  
"What is it Michael, I don't have the time right now!" She shouted.  
  
"Damn it Maria don't get mad at me, I'm trying to explain something here!" He exclaimed. For any other couple it would have drawn stares and gathered a crowd, but as it was nothing unusual for these two people carried on as if nothing was happening. But to them nothing was happening, to them it was an almost daily ritual in the Guerin, Deluca relationship.  
  
"Well I'm waiting Michael, hurry it along. Some of us have lessons to attend to." She snapped as he just stared at her. Michael pulled on her arm and led her into an empty classroom. Maria led against a table clutching her books and notepad to her chest. Michael stood in- front of her.  
  
"Okay, so the thing is Isabel's not pregnant." He rushed out, and Maria nodded her head in recognition.  
  
"Yeah I know I heard it already of Alex." She muttered.  
  
"Damn it I wanted to tell you the news. Wait a minute, if you already know why are you mad at me?" He questioned.  
  
"I'm not." She lied as she twirled a curly lock of long blonde hair around her finger.  
  
"Yes, you are Maria. Now spill." Michael demanded, and Maria sighed.  
  
"Michael I heard. I heard that you were happy when you thought she was. Isabel told Alex she'd never seen you happier. That just kind of strikes me odd, since I think pretty much every seventeen year old guy in America would freak out if they heard that kind of news." Maria commented as she looked at the floor and played with a strand of hair.  
  
"You're lying again, that's not what's bothering you so much." He realized.  
  
"What!" She cried.  
  
"Your playing with your hair, you do that when you lie." He admitted.  
  
"Damn it! Okay look, the whole you being happy thing does bother me, and I do find it weird that you weren't totally freaked. But you're right. The happy factor plays a major part in it though. I was upset because I'm thinking that deep down you wanted you and Isabel to have a kid, the thought made you happy Michael. Isabel said she'd never seen you happy before. I kind of like to think I made you happy, but right now I'm thinking I don't." She confessed, as she down casted her eyes from his. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it to face him.  
  
"Isabel got it wrong. It wasn't the happiest I've ever been. He didn't even come close." He explained as he started at her intensly. She realized he couldn't say it all to her, but she knew what he meant, but he just couldn't express it in words and she hugged him tightly in return. She smiled at his face, grabbed his hand and led him into the now emptied corridor.  
  
"Looks like I'm gonna be late for another lesson don't it." She smirked up at him. 


End file.
